The invention relates generally to wire winding devices. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus for winding wire having a square or rectangular cross-section.
Efforts to incorporate instrumentation in gun-launched projectiles are adversely affected by damage to sensitive electronics from propellant-induced sudden acceleration. To mitigate this condition, development has been initiated of launchers having more gradual acceleration by using electromagnetic induction-motors, such as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,919 (under Navy Case 97941). To maximize magnetic field density, coated copper wire that incorporates rectangular cross-sections have been investigated to flow electric current there-through to induce the Lorentz-force motive fields.